Mikuodrillon
by Yumeless
Summary: Un vocaloid à la cendrillon. Petit délire de l'auteur qui s'amuse à travestir le pauvre Mikuo.


Cendrillon à la vocaloid.

Au passage, ça n'a aucun rapport (enfin, un peu vu qu'au fond c'est la même histoire) avec la chanson_ Cendrillon_ des vocaloid. Considérez cela comme un simple délire sorti du cerveau dérangé de l'auteur.

**Raitng:** K+ (j'hésite entre K+ et T... votre opinion?)

**Pairing:** Mikuo/Akaito

**Disclamer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (à mon grand désespoir), si ce n'est moi-même qui apparait de temps en temps.

* * *

Il était une fois une jeune fille aimée de ses deux parents. Elle possédait des cheveux courts mais soyeux dans les tons bleu-vert ainsi que des yeux de la même teinte et répondait au nom de Mikuodrillon.

Mikuo: Quoi?! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la fille?!

Moi: Parce que c'est ainsi et que tu ne peux rien y faire.

Mikuo: Mais je suis un gars!

Moi: Oui mais c'est ma fic donc je fais ce que je veux. Au passage cette robe te va à ravit.

Mikuo: Je vais te tuer...

Moi: Bref, je reprend...

Quand elle eut 16 ans, sa mère mourut, emportée par la maladie, et un an plus tard son père se remaria. La belle-mère de Mikuodrillon, qui ne voulait que l'argent du paternel, était quelqu'un de cruel et se nommait Meiko. Quand son père mourut à son tour, lui aussi de maladie, cette femme révéla sa vraie nature et commença à user l'argent comme bon lui semblait. Nous remarquerons d'ailleurs que les dépenses les plus élevées étaient en alcool.

Mikuo: Quoi?! Parce qu'en plus je dois me coltiner l'alcoolique en belle-mère?!

Moi: Attend de voir la suite pour te plaindre.

Elle avait emmené avec elle ses deux filles qui étaient aussi idiotes que méchantes. L'une avait de longs cheveux violets et s'appelait Gakupo, l'autre les avait courts et bleus et avait le nom de Kaito.

Kaito et Gakupo: Pourquoi on doit jouer les belles-sœurs?!

Moi: Il me fallait deux crétins pour le rôle et j'avais que vous sous la main.

Kaito: Mais...

Moi: Bon, la ferme! Je balance par la fenêtre le prochain qui m'interrompt!

Chaque jour, la pauvre Mikuodrillon devait subir les moqueries et demandes égoïstes de sa belle-mère et de ses belles-sœurs qui l'avaient rétrogradée au rang de boniche. Elle devait se lever tôt le matin, et vêtue d'une vielle robe usée (elle n'avait même pas le droit à une tenue de maid dans les règles de l'art), préparer le petit déjeuner, aider ses sœurs à s'habiller et se coiffer, nourrir les animaux, faire le ménage dans la maison jusqu'à que tout soit parfaitement impeccable, faire le déjeuner, s'occuper du jardin et du potager, etc, etc...

La pauvre enfant n'avait même pas une minute à elle et ne pouvait se reposer que la nuit, malgré le fait qu'on la réveillait parfois pour quelques futilités et que son lit de paille n'était pas très confortable.

Un jour, un messager du roi vint frapper à la porte. Un grand bal était organisé en l'honneur du prince Akaito. Toutes les jeunes filles bonnes à marier étaient invitées au bal et celle que le prince choisirait deviendrait son épouse.

Sautant sur l'occasion afin de s'enrichir encore plus (et au passage avoir accès à la réserve d'alcool personnelle du château), la belle-mère décida d'y envoyer ses filles.

Meiko: Écoutez-moi bien, vous deux! Nous irons au bal et l'une de vous devra conquérir le prince, es-ce bien clair?

Kaito: Oui Mei... Je veux dire, oui mère!

Gakupo: On est vraiment obligé? Akaito est pas trop mon type et...

Meiko: Pas d'objection! Vous draguerez le prince et vous avez intérêt à réussir!

Gakupo: Bi... Bien...

Mikuodrillon, qui comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge rêvait d'aller à un bal et de voir le prince, osa en faire la demande à sa belle-mère.

Mikuo: Mais j'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce foutu bal, moi!

Moi: (agite sa batte de baseball en métal rouge, allias metal cutter) Tu disais?

Mikuo: ... J'ai compris... (reprend le script) Mère, pourrais-je moi aussi aller au bal?

Meiko: Pardon? Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec ses guenilles, tu veux nous faire honte?

Mikuo: Si je puis me permettre, mère, vous risquez de nous faire suffisamment honte toute seule en assiégeant le buffet d'alcool au bal.

Kaito: Elle marque un point là.

Meiko: (frappe Kaito, et Gakupo aussi pour la forme) Silence! Mikuodrillon, toi, tu resteras à garder la maison!

L'affaire ainsi classée, le soir du bal, Meiko et ses deux filles partirent, laissant Mikuodrillon seule à la maison. Cette dernière était dans sa chambre, regardant le château par sa fenêtre. La fête avait du commencer à présent et tout le monde devait sûrement s'amuser. Elle se sentait triste et seule, elle aussi elle aurait tellement aimé y aller.

Afin de se changer les idées, elle descendit dans le jardin et se posa sur un banc, regardant distraitement les cailloux sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par craquer et se mit à pleurer.

Moi: …

Mikuo: Quoi?

Moi: Tu es sensé pleurer là.

Mikuo: Mais j'ai aucune envie de pleurer! Et puis j'ai même pas envie d'y aller ce bal je t'ai dit!

Moi: Tu as le choix. Soi tu pleures tout seul, soi je te frappe ou t'abuse sexuellement pour te faire pleurer.

Mikuo: … Je vais le faire tout seul.

Mikudrillon craignant pour sa chasteté et n'étant pas non plus suicidaire, décida d'accéder à la requête de l'auteur et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes (elle a utilisé des gouttes pour les yeux au passage). Soudain, une silhouette apparu dans un flash de lumière et s'avança vers la pauvre enfant.

Miku: Ne pleure plus Mikuodrillon! Je suis là pour t'aider!

Mikuo: Miku? Qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici?

Miku: (tousse) Hum, je ne suis pas Miku mais ta marraine la fée!

Mikuo: Ah... ça explique le costume à la Harry Potter.

Miku: Il était en solde et j'ai craqué dessus. Pas mal, hein?

Moi: Miku... Le script!

Miku: Ah, pardon! Donc, Mikuodrillon, je vais t'aider à aller au bal!

Mikuo: Mais j'ai pas env... (se retrouve avec un magnum 357 pointé dans sa direction par l'auteur) Je veux dire, je t'en suis fort reconnaissant... heu, reconnaissante.

Miku: Bien, en premier lieu, il te faut un carrosse.

Sur ce, la bonne fée sortie sa baguette magique, prononça une formule, et un des poireaux du potager se changea en un magnifique carrosse (chevaux compris).

Mikuo: C'est pas une citrouille normalement?

Miku: J'ai jamais aimé ça. Ensuite, il te faut un portier et un conducteur.

Après quelques mots magiques, elle changeant deux souris qui passaient par là en deux adolescents à tête blonde, un garçon et une fille.

Miku: Bien, Rin s'occupera de conduire et Len sera portier.

Len: Pourquoi pas l'inverse?

Miku: Parce qu'il ne fallait pas perdre à la courte paille lors de la distribution des rôles.

Mikuo: Génial, maintenant je me coltine les gamins...

Moi: ça t'arrive d'être joyeux dans la vie?

Mikuo: Pas depuis que tu m'as inséré dans cette fic stupide et que tu m'as mis une robe!

Miku: En parlant de ça, maintenant il te faut des vêtements pour le bal. Hum... Je dois lui mettre une robe ou un costard?

Mikuo: Costard.

Moi: Robe.

Mikuo: ...

Miku: Va pour la robe alors.

La fée prononça encore une formule magique tout en agitant sa baguette et Mikuodrillon se retrouva vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche avec des reflet émeraude et à dentelle, accompagnée de chaussures de verre. Fin prête, et sous la menace de l'auteur, la jeune fille partit pour le bal après que sa Marianne lui ait expliqué que son sort ne durait que jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit, et que après ça tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mikuo: (soupire) Bon, autant faire un rapide saut à ce fichu bal pour faire plaisir à l'auteur et après j'aurais la paix...

Len: …

Mikuo: Quoi?

Len: Je pensais pas que les robes t'alliaient aussi bien.

Mikuo: La ferme le gamin! C'est pas moi qui me retrouve habillé en fille à toute les chansons au moins.

Len: Je suis pas un gamin! Et d'accord, je me fait souvent travestir, mais c'est pas moi qui porte une robe en ce moment même!

Mikuo: Et c'est pas moi non plus qu'on met dans des histoires shôta-yaoi.

Les deux adolescents ne purent continuer leur discutions car, d'une, l'auteur leur a demandé (avec metal cutter en guise d'argument) de revenir au script, et, de deux, le carrosse venait d'arriver au château.

Mikuodrillon entra donc dans le bâtiment, laissant le soin aux jumeaux de garer le carrosse, et découvrit la salle de bal avec émerveillement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, certains dansaient quelques valses jouées par un orchestre imposant, d'autres discutaient, d'autres étaient au buffet de nourriture et... Tien, c'était pas Meiko, là bas, au bar, en train de discuter avec le barman (qui était une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux gris et des yeux rouges au passage)?

Notre héroïne préféra s'éloigner de ce coin sous peine de se faire repérer par sa marâtre et de se faire par la suite sévèrement punir, ce qu'elle préférait éviter.

Pendant ce temps, le prince Akaito assis sur son siège s'ennuyait fermement, ne trouvant personne qui lui plaisait, et à ses cotés se trouvait sa jeune sœur entrain de pianoter telle une geek sur son portable.

Akaito: Heu... Neru... Je veux dire, chère sœur...

Neru: (sans lever les yeux de la machine) Hum?

Akaito: Je me permettrais de vous dire que les téléphones n'existant pas à l'époque, vous risquez de perturber les lecteurs.

Neru: (lève enfin la tête) Parce que tu crois franchement que quelqu'un lira ça? Et c'est quoi cette façon de parler?

Akaito: Et bien, je suis dans le rôle du prince, j'adopte donc mon langage au rôle, vous devriez d'ailleurs en faire autant.

Neru: Je vois... Et bien cher frère, sachez que, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous emmerde et je garde mon téléphone.

Ceci étant dit, la demoiselle à l'unique couette jaune retourna à son activité pour le moins passionnante, laissant son aîné soupirer de lassitude. Le prince balaya la salle du regard d'un air distrait, quand il tomba sur l'image de Kaito et Gakupo en robe. Il hésita entre faire une crise cardiaque ou éclater de rire, mais préféra s'abstenir histoire que tout le monde ne le regarde pas bizarrement. Quand au deux sœurs, Meiko ne les surveillant pas, elles préférèrent chercher des proies faciles plutôt que de s'occuper du prince, au grand soulagement de ce dernier d'ailleurs qui n'avait aucune envie de leur parler.

Soudain, le rouquin se figea. Une jeune fille vêtue de blanc et aux cheveux bleus-verts venait d'entrer dans la salle de bal. Il la trouva vraiment magnifique, elle avait d'ailleurs tendance à attirer les regards, il n'était donc pas le seul à apprécier sa beauté. La demoiselle sembla quelque peu gênée par l'attention qu'elle provoquait et s'éclipsa en direction des jardins. Le prince, fort désireux d'en faire la connaissance, la suivit discrètement.

Mikuodrillon était assise sur un banc et soufflait un peu. Non mais franchement, à peine elle était entrée que tout le monde s'était mis à la fixer, sans parler des vieux pervers et autres qui avaient voulu l'inviter à danser. Après avoir maudit l'auteur de cette fic pour les dix ans à venir, elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le calme des jardins. Cette atmosphère était bien plus reposante que celle du bal. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi un bon moment mais une voix la fit sursauter.

Akaito: Le bal vous ennui-t-il déjà?

Se retourna, elle fit face à un rouquin bien plus grand qu'elle. Il avait un petit air de Kaito mais en bien plus classe en tout cas. Les photos n'existant pas à l'époque, Mikuodrillon ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait du prince. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.

Mikuo: Ah, heu... C'est juste que j'étouffais un peu avec tout ce monde.

Akaito: Je dois moi-même avouer que toute cette agitation est parfois fatigante.

A ce moment là, l'orchestre entama une longue valse que l'on pu entendre depuis le jardin. Le rouquin sourit et fit une révérence tout en tendant sa main à la demoiselle.

Akaito: Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse?

Mikuodrillon rougit quelque peu puis, après une hésitation de quelques secondes , il finit par accepter l'invitation et posa sa main dans celle du prince. Ce dernier attira alors la jeune fille contre lui et posa une main sur sa taille. Notre jeune héroïne se mit à rougir mais n'osa rien dire.

Le couple entama sa danse, calme et belle. Mikuodrillon se laissait entrainer par les pas du roux, profitant au maximum de l'instant qui lui était offert. Elle se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras de son partenaire, oubliant tous ses soucis quotidiens. Finalement, aller au bal n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée. Remercier l'auteur? Non, plutôt mourir se dit-elle.

Seulement, le rêve finit par prendre fin avec le premier coup de minuit. La demoiselle sursauta et, revenant à la réalité, se figea d'horreur en voyant l'heure. Il était déjà si tard?

Elle se détacha à regret d'Akaito et voulu partir. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, le sort allait s'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait pu rentrer chez elle.

Akaito: Attendez, où allez-vous?!

Mikuo: Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée... Mais il est minuit et... Je dois partir! Vraiment désolée!

Akaito: Restez encore un peu s'il vous plait!

Mais trop tard, Mikuodrillon était déjà partie. Le prince, jurant pour lui-même, se mit à la poursuivre. Paniquée, la jeune fille redoubla d'effort pour s'enfuir. Elle perdit une de ses pantoufles de verre dans la course mais n'y fit pas attention.

Elle réussit finalement à échapper au prince et retrouva les jumeaux près du carrosse, constatant que ces derniers étaient... quelque peu occupés...

Mikuo: Hey! Les jumeaux! On doit y aller, c'est l'heure! Vous continuerez votre affaire dans les buissons plus tard!

Len: (rouge comme pas possible) Hein,? Ah, Mikuodrillon, c'est toi?

Rin: (avec une mine déçue) Déjà l'heure?

Mikuo: Oui, alors on se bouge s'il vous plait!

Les deux blondinets, comprenant au ton de leur amie (?) que la situation était urgente, laissèrent leur occupation de coté, se disant qu'ils pourraient toujours continuer plus tard. Une fois tout le monde dans le carrosse, Rin le fit aller le plus vite possible, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Le douzième coup de minuit finit par sonner alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pâtés de maison de la leur. L'enchantement fut rompu, le carrosse devenu poireau, les jumeaux des souris, et Mikuodrillon retrouva sa vielle robe. Elle remarqua que la pantoufle de verre qu'elle n'avait pas perdue était restée même après la fin du sort, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y porter plus d'attention. Laissant les souris filer sans plus s'en soucier, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

Passant par la porte de derrière, elle arriva à temps car la calèche de sa marâtre et ses sœurs venait juste d'arriver devant la maison. Faisant comme si elle était en train de balayer une pièce, on ne fit pas attention à elle, à son grand bonheur car son visage était encore rouge. Enfin, la raison principale pour laquelle on ne la remarqua pas était que Kaito et Gakupo étaient occupés à porter Meiko qui s'était enfiler au moins 5 bouteilles d'affilé et était complètement bourrée. Visiblement elle avait fait un concours avec la barman aux cheveux gris pour voir laquelle des deux arriverait à boire le plus longtemps. Elles avaient fini à égalité et dans le même état déplorable. Je ne préfère pas imaginer la gueule de bois qu'elles vont se taper le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, le prince Akaito était dans sa chambre, tenant dans sa main une pantoufle de verre, l'unique souvenir que la belle inconnue du bal lui avait laissé. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la gracieuse demoiselle et voulait à tout prix la revoir. Seulement, comment faire? Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom....

oOo

Comme tous les matins, Mikuodrillon se réveilla avec l'aube, mit sa vielle robe et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner avant de s'occuper des animaux. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs un instant d'où sortait la dizaine de bébé souris suivant celles qui lui avaient servit de conducteur et portier la veille, mais finalement elle se dit qu'elle préférait ne pas connaître la réponse.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude, mis à part qu'au alentour de dix heures, sa belle-mère se dépêcha de réunir ses deux filles.

Meiko: Bon, écoutez-moi bien! Visiblement, le prince a rencontré une jeune fille hier.

Kaito: Et?

Meiko: D'une, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas fait ce que je vous ai demandé...

Gakupo: Ah ça... c'est... c'est... c'est juste qu'on se souciait trop de votre santé pour penser à autre chose!

Kaito: Tout à fait!

Meiko: (les frappes) Silence bande d'inutiles! Bon, il vous reste une chance de vous rattraper! La fille que le prince a rencontré hier s'est soi-disant sauvée en courant, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une chaussure de verre. Le prince a décidé de la faire essayer à toute les jeunes filles du royaume et qu'il épouserait celle à qui elle irait!

Mikuodrillon manqua de lâcher tout le linge qu'elle avait entre les mains lorsqu'elle entendit la nouvelle. Elle avait loupé un épisode ou quoi? Le rouquin avec qui elle avait dansé hier était le prince en personne?!

Kaito: Mais, mère, il y a juste un problème.

Meiko: Quoi?

Gakupo: Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on a la même pointure de chaussure qu'une jeune fille normale?

Meiko: C'est vrai que... Voyons, dans la version originale du conte, les deux belles-sœurs se coupent une partie du pied pour pouvoir rentrer dans la chaussure.

Kaito et Gakupo: C'est hors de question!

Meiko: Vous allez pas pleurer juste pour ça, quand même?

Moi: Désolée Meiko, mais ça va pas être possible, question de rating.

Meiko: Et zut... Bon, laissez tomber, on va trouver autre chose.

Pendant que Meiko réfléchissait à un plan dans les limites du raiting, Mikuodrillon était partie dans sa chambre, complètement paniquée. Le prince, c'était le prince! Elle avait dansé avec le prince! Elle n'osait y croire, et ce dernier voulait en plus l'épouser. La pauvre fille se dit qu'elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Elle se pinça, mais non, elle était bien réveillée.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle analysa la situation. Bon, si elle voulait le revoir, elle devait essayer la chaussure, ce qui ne posait pas de problème vu que c'était la sienne. La difficulté a passer, serait sa belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs qui ne la laisseraient en aucun cas faire.

Elle se devait de trouver rapidement un plan, l'envoyé du prince risquait d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle ne cru pas si bien dire, car à peine elle sortit de sa chambre qu'on sonna à la porte. Sa belle-mère la força à sortir de la maison par la porte de derrière pour l'enfermer dans le potager.

Désespérée, la jeune fille soupira, se disant que c'était fichu pour elle, quand elle aperçut une silhouette à coté d'elle.

Sa Marianne la bonne fée était assise sur un banc en train de boire une tasse de thé.

Miku: Tient? Mikuodrillon! Comment ça se passe alors?

Mikuo: Encore là, toi? Ah, non! Tant mieux en fait! Je dois essayer la chaussure de l'envoyer du prince pour retrouver ce dernier mais ma marâtre m'a enfermée ici. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider?

Miku: Je veux bien mais il y a une condition à remplir.

Mikuo: Laquelle?

Miku: L'auteur ne m'autorise à t'aider que si tu promets de rouler la pelle du siècle au prince à la fin.

Mikuo: (rougit) Heiiiin? C'est quoi ce délire encore?!

Miku: Désolée, mais c'est pas moi qui décide ici. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non?

Mikuo: Raaa! J'ai pas le temps de me plaindre ou de négocier! Ça marche, mais fais vite!

Miku: Entendu.

La bonne fée se leva, et d'un geste de sa baguette déverrouilla la porte.

Miku: C'est bon, dépêche-toi d'y aller à présent.

Lâchant un bref merci, la jeune fille fila dans la maison et arriva juste à temps.

Meiko avait jeté Kaito et Gakupo au vide-ordure, les remplaçant par Kaiko et Gakuko, se disant qu'il y avait bien plus de chance que la chaussure puisse aller aux petites plutôt qu'aux deux crétins finis qui agonisaient au loin. Seul défaut dans son plan, elle n'avait pas noté que Kaiko était trop innocente pour oser mentir et prétendre que la chaussure était à elle, et Gakuko ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son estomac ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'occuper d'une chaussure.

Les deux enfants avouèrent clairement ne pas être la propriétaire de la pantoufle à l'envoyé du prince et Meiko se mit à déprimer en voyant que son dernier recourt avait loupé. Bon, y aurait toujours son alcool pour la consoler au moins.

Mikuo: Attendez s'il vous plait!

Tous se figèrent en entendant Mikuodrillon arriver. L'employer du roi qui allait partir se ravisa. Certes, cette demoiselle était habillée comme une souillon, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une demoiselle, et les ordres étaient formels, faire essayer la pantoufle à toutes les demoiselles sans exception.

Meiko constata avec horreur que la pantoufle allait à sa belle-fille et du se résoudre à abandonner tout espoir de richesse. On raconte l'avoir aperçu le soir même en train de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool avec comme compagnon de boisson la barman du bal et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses.

Mikuodrillon arriva donc au château où elle retrouva le prince Akaito qui fit annoncer leur mariage dès le lendemain.

Moi: (tousse)

Mikuo: Quoi encore?

Moi: Tu n'as rien oublié?

Mikuo: Quoi donc?

Moi: Tu es sensé avoir un baiser passionné avec lui.

Mikuo: Que... ah oui, j'avais zappé... Je dois vraiment?

Moi: C'est ça ou tu me laisses filmer la nuit de noce...

Mikuo: … Juste une question...

Moi: Oui?

Mikuo: Je suis quoi finalement dans cette fic? Un gars ou une fille?

Moi: ça me paraît évident pourtant. Un gars travestit en fille pour le rôle.

Mikuo: C'est bien ce que je pensais... Donc enfaite c'est bien une fic yaoi.

Moi: C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques?

Mikuo: … La ferme.

Moi: Mais oui, mais oui... En attendant, tu as un marché à remplir.

Mikuodrillon alla voir Akaito, se rapprochant timidement de lui. Ce dernier n'ayant au passage rien suivit de l'échange avec l'auteur.

Akaito: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Mikuo: (rougit) Je... C'est à dire qu'on m'a demandé de... Enfin, te...

Akaito: Me?

Mikuo: Te... Oh, et puis merde!

Sur ce, la jeune fille attrapa le col de son ainé pour le faire pencher vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Le rouquin fut quelque peu surpris mais ne trouva pas la chose désagréable pour autant. Finalement, ils mêlèrent leurs langues au baiser pendant que l'auteur se vidait de son sang suite à une hémorragie nasale.

Moi: Je peux mourir heureuse maintenant...

Inutile de préciser que l'auteur avait aussi planqué des caméras -même si ça n'existait pas à l'époque, on s'en fiche- un peu partout dans la chambre du couple afin de pouvoir tout observer en détail plus tard. Pour des raisons de rating, elle ne dévoilera pas le contenu de ses futurs vidéos et laissera le soin au lecteurs de l'imaginer eux-même.

C'est ainsi que Mikuodrillon épousa le prince Akaito, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (l'adoption ça existe).

Fin.

* * *

Moi: Voilà, c'est fini.

Mikuo: Pas trop tôt... J'en avait marre de cette fic débile...

Moi: Tu m'en veux encore parce que je t'ai mis une robe?

Mikuo: A ton avis?

Moi: Allez, fais pas la tête. Grâce à moi t'as pu aller avec Akaito, tu devrais me remercier.

Mikuo: Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devoir le faire.

Moi: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mikuo: La ferme. Et puis pourquoi moi d'abord? Tu aurais pu prendre Len pour faire la fille, non?

Moi: C'était mon idée au début, de faire Len cendrillon et Rin le prince, mais finalement j'ai préféré changer vu que je compte écrire une fic sur la chanson _"Cendrillon - Adolescence"_ des jumeaux. Et puis vu que tu ressembles beaucoup à Miku, les robes te vont aussi super bien. (faut aussi que je finisse ma fic sur magnet d'ailleurs, depuis de temps)

Mikuo: (hésite entre se pendre ou tuer l'auteur) ...

Moi: Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois que tu apparaîtras dans une fic je te mettrais avec Miku.

Mikuo: Hein? Mais c'est ma soeur!

Moi: Que veux-tu, j'aime le Hatsuneceste.

Mikuo: Que quelqu'un me passe une corde...

Moi: En tout cas, cher lecteur, si vous avez aimé, cliquez sur review, si vous n'avez pas aimé, même chose, et si vous voulez juste me taper car c'est nul, c'est encore review.

Mikuo: Tu crois franchement que quelqu'un lira ce torchon?

Moi: Mais heu!!! J'ai le droit de rêver, non? Bon, en attendant, je vais vérifier si mes caméra ont bien tout enregistré.

Mikuo: De quoi? (voit la video et devient rouge)

Moi: (saigne du nez) J'étais sûre que tu serais le uke.

Mikuo: Je vais te tuer!

L'auteur ne pouvant continuer le dialogue, se faisant poursuivre par Mikuo, nous allons donc clore cette fic foireuse en espérant que vous avez apprécié.


End file.
